Don't Do That
by Matsushita Yuki
Summary: Baca aja. no summary! ChanBaek!Boys love


**Title : ****Don't Do That**

**Author : ****Matsushita Yuki**

**Cast:**** Park Chan yeol & Byun Baek Hyun**

**Rat : M**

**THIS FANFICT IS MINE**

* * *

Sempit, sesak dan gerah. Itulah yang dirasakan dua namja yang kini sedang berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta bawah tanah. Memang hal ini sudah biasa mereka rasakan setiap pulang sekolah. Namun tetap saja ini bukan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Park Chan yeol dan Byun Baekhyun, dua namja yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih itu kini sedang berusaha untuk membuat diri mereka nyaman diantara para penumpang lainnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan segera menyandarkannya di sudut dinding kereta. Sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol di tumpukan pada dinding kereta tepat di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Baekhyun. Hal itu ia lakukan guna membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhindar dari himpitan para penumpang lain dan menghindarkannya dari beberapa namja yang melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan mesum sedari tadi. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan apapun oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Karena memang kondisi saat ini menuntut Baekhyun bersikap demikian apalagi mengingat keadaan mereka yang tengah berdiri.

"Aish, seharusnya kita tidak memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan tetap disekolah untuk beberapa waktu." Chanyeol menggerutu sambil berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari dorongan penumpang lain agar tidak menghimpit Baekhyun yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu siapa yang tadi mengatakan ingin segera pulang dan tidur? Seharusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak sabaran itu Park Chan yeol."

"Seharusnya kau tadi menahanku."

"Seharusnya kau tadi mendengarkanku. Sudah kubilang hari ini akan sangat ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Kau bahkan merengek saat aku memberitahumu." Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah namja di depannya.

"Aish, ne ne, aku yang salah." Chanyeol yang tidak ingin berdebat dalam situasi seperti ini hanya bisa mengalah, karena ia akui atau tidak, ini semua memang salahnya.

Keadaan saat itu sangat tidak nyaman. Kondisi kereta yang penuh membuat suasana menjadi gerah dan sepertinya AC yang ada didalampun tak bisa membuat suasana menjadi sedikit sejuk. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Seketika Baekhyun terdiam, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Rambut brunette yang sedikit acak-acakan, keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya, ditambah dengan dua kancing teratas seragam Chanyeol yang tidak dikaitkan. Terlihat….sexy. Baekhyun menyeringai, sedikit bermain-main sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Yeol, disini panas dan kau terlihat tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau aku mendinginkanmu?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol .  
Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, dan menatap Baekhyun cepat. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol dan meniup-niupnya.

"Ssst,Baek..eungh..apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar oleh penumpang di sekitarnya .

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kau terlihat kepanasan dan aku hanya ingin mendinginkanmu saja. Sudahlah Yeol, just feel it."

Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Tak hanya meniup leher Chanyeol , kini Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendinginkan tubuh Chanyeol . Hanya menjilat dan tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Ba..Baekk..hyun, hen..hentikannh." Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan tubuh Chanyeol . Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Chanyeol , Baekhyun meniup dan menjilat dada Chanyeol . Sementara tangan kanannya ia selipkan kedalam seragam Chanyeol untuk memilin lembut nipple Chanyeol .

"U..ugh Baek..angh..ap..apa yang..eung kauh..lakukannh! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha meredam suaranya. Ia tak mau penumpang lainnya tau, bahwa mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh seperti sekarang ini.

"Yeol, kenapa tubuhmu jadi terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya? Apakah belum cukup? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan terus mencoba mendinginkanmu sampai kau tidak kepanasan lagi." Ujar Baekhyun lalu dengan sigap membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan menjilat nipple Chanyeol yang tadi ia pilin menggunakan tangannya.

Beruntung hari ini Chanyeol menggunakan blazer seragamnya. Sehingga penumpang yang ada dibelakangnya tidak menyadari bahwa kemeja Chanyeol sudah tidak terkancing dengan benar.

Baekhyun terus saja mengulum dan menjilat nipple sebelah kiri Chanyeol sementara nipple sebalah kanan Chanyeol ia pilin lembut menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Baek eung..ka..kalau kau..sst.. tidak ber..henti.. akh… sekarang ..maka eungh ..akan kupastikan kau…tidak akan tidur nyen..akh..yak malam..sst.. inihh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia memandang wajah Chanyeol .

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti sekarang? Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?" Baekhyun menyeringai, ia sedikit melirik ke arah junior Chanyeol yang terlihat menggembung di balik celana panjangnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak sepolos penampilanmu,Baek. Jadi tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu seolah kau adalah seorang bocah yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh remaja berusia 17 tahun."ujar Chanyeol datar

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu. Dan aku benar-benar tak tega melihatmu kepanasan seperti ini, aku ingin mendinginkanmu Yeol. Apa tidak boleh?" Baekhyun mengelus junior Chanyeol pelan dan sesekali memijatnya.

"Sshh..hhBaekkh, a-ppa yang…kau lakuu..kan?"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Diremasnya junior milik Chanyeol sambil sesekali ia mengecup dada Chanyeol . Hal itu membuat Chanyeol sempat tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Namun akal sehatnya masih sedikit bisa di andalkan untuk sekarang. Chanyeol terus saja mencoba meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yeol, aku selesaikan sekarang ne."

Kalimat Baekhyun barusan sukses membuat Chanyeol tercekat. 'Apa dia berniat melakukannya disini?! Ini gila!'

Karena ruang gerak yang terbatas, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dengan menggeserkan tubuh rampingnya pada dinding kereta yang ada dibelakangnya hingga posisinya kini tengah berjongkok di hadapan junior Chanyeol .

Perlahan Baekhyun meremas junior Chanyeol hingga ia merasakan bahwa milik Chanyeol sudah mengeras sempurna. Dan dengan sekali tarikan, Baekhyun membuka resleting celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan junior yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini tengah menunduk ke arahnya dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Yeol, aku mulai sekarang ne?" ,

"Mwo?! Baekk kau….eungh…" . Chanyeol sesegera mungkin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup matanya rapat. Baekhyun mengurut junior Chanyeol pelan sambil sesekali menjilatnya. Hal ini diluar dugaan Chanyeol . Padahal Baekhyun bisa dibilang pemalu setiap mereka melakukan 'making love'. Chanyeol tak tau apa yang merasuki kekasihnya saat ini. Apalagi melakukan blowjob di area terbuka dengan situasi yang 'berbahaya' seperti ini. Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dilakukan seorang Lee Baekhyun.

"...hmmp..akh…Baekh…hen..hentikannh" Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Dengan lihai Baekhyun mengocok junior Chanyeol dengan intensitas yang semakin cepat.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat Baekhyun mulai mengulum juniornya.

"Ba..Baekk.., ak..akuh..sst..serius, hentikan ini..!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Hal ini terasa nikmat dan tentu saja menyenangkan - jika dilakukan ditempat yang semestinya-. Sebagian besar dari dirinya menyukai hal ini, namun sebagian lagi menolak. Peluh telah membanjiri tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya yang sudah panas karena berdesakkan dengan penumpang lain, kini semakin panas.

Baekhyun yang masih setia mengulum dan menghisap junior Chanyeol kini mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah twinsball Chanyeol dan memijatnya pelan sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas batang junior Chanyeol .

"Nghhhh… ssshhhh…Baek..ah" Chanyeol kini mulai menikmati permainan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menunduk, melihat kepala Baekhyun yang naik turun mengikuti tempo kulumannya pada junior Chanyeol . Baekhyun sendiri entah mengapa merasa jika hal ini terasa sangat menyenangkan apalagi ditambah erangan dan desahan tertahan milik kekasihnya. Bahkan ia tidak perduli jika ada orang yang memergoki dirinya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menggoda Chanyeol . Yah mungkin hal ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai balas dendamnya karena Chanyeol sangat suka menggodanya.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terdorong oleh penumpang yang berdiri di belakangnya karena keadaan gerbong kereta yang sesak sehingga membuat Chanyeol maju beberapa centimeter. Beruntung tangan Chanyeol masih kuat menopang tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya tidak terhimpit. Namun hal itu juga membuat juniornya kian melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak.

"Baek..eungh..cep..cepatlah.." Lirih Chanyeol hampir berbisik kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menghisap dan mengulum junior Chanyeol dengan gerakan lebih cepat. Tak lupa tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat kasar twinsball Chanyeol .

"Ukkkh… akhhh… chagi~~ sshh…" Chanyeol semakin menggeram nikmat saat Baekhyun menaikkan tempo permainannya.

"Ughhhh… ak..aku.. akh…Baekkiehh" Chanyeol mendesah panjang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia masih menjaga suaranya agar penumpang lainnya tak menyadari apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Chanyeol mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menjilat atau lebih tepatnya membersihkan sisa sperma dari juniornya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya, Baekhyun pun memasukkan junior Chanyeol ke dalam celananya dan menutup resleting celana seragam Chanyeol . Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dengan gerakan yang sama, Baekhyun berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan merayap pada dinding kereta yang sedari tadi membatasi ruang geraknya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol . Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol saat ini tengah marah—kesal lebih tepatnya-.

"Yeol, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku kan hanya ingin mendinginkanmu tadi. Karena aku tau kau merasa gerah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana, aku uke yang perhatian kan." Kata Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya sambil mengelus sayang pipi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dasar, bagaimana kalau tadi ada orang yang melihat ! Dan sejak kapan kau jadi seagresif ini?!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan suaranya, bukannya ia tak suka jika Baekhyun seperti ini kepadanya. Hanya saja tingkah Baekhyun sangat beresiko.

"Sejak melihatmu yang semakin sexy." Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"MianYeol~~ jangan marah ne, jebal." Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Chanyeol .

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan marah asalkan kau tidak mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat wajahmu yang menggoda saat kau melakukannya." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Ne Yeol, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Saranghae."  
"Nado saranghae, Baekkie. Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan menerima hukumanmu saat kita sampai di apartemen nanti." Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai sambil tetap mendekap namjachingunya itu.

"Mwo?! Yeol aku tidak mau!" kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Chanyeol .

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau berhenti berontak.

"Di apartemen atau…disini?" Ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Ba..baiklah, di apartemen saja." Cicit Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Anak pintar, akan kupastikan kau menerima ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu ini chagi".

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki perbuatannya dan berdoa agar ia masih bisa menikmati hari minggunya tanpa rasa sakit yang teramat pada holenya.


End file.
